<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel's calling by Thatauthoryouhate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956096">Angel's calling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate'>Thatauthoryouhate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helltaker (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Goodbyes, Hugs, POV Second Person, Research, Studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come, Azazel must return home...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azazel/Cerberus/Reader/Judgement/Justice/Lucifer/Malina/Modeus/Pandemonica/Zdrada, Azazel/Cerberus/The Helltaker/Judgement/Justice/Lucifer/Malina/Modeus/Pandemonica/Zdrada (Helltaker)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel's calling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A peaceful night's sleep is rare in your household of loveable demons. What is even rarer is a peaceful awakening. You believed you were safe snuggling with Judgement for the night, but even a slumbering High Prosecutor isn't enough to deter motivated individuals.</p><p>Your dreamless sleeps is ruined by a violent shaking of your shoulders, and an unusual weight presses down on your torso. Your eyes shoot open, and you see a fearful Modeus looking into your eyes. </p><p>“Wake up! Wake up!” she calls continuously. </p><p>“I'm awake,” you manage to croak, and she ceases her shaking. Your confusion at the scenario is not dispelled as she begins to ramble at an indecipherable pace. Unfortunately for her, your companion stirs. Chains wrap around Modeus, holding her in place a few inches from the bed. </p><p>“Speak slowly,” Judgements says with a yawn, surprisingly calm considering. </p><p>Modeus takes a deep breath, and silence reigns for a spell as she calculates her words. “I need your help with Az,” she says slowly, each word clear as day. </p><p>“What's wrong with her?” Judgement asks stern faced. </p><p>“She said she's leaving,” Modeus answers with a sniffle. Leaving? That doesn't sound right. </p><p>“I'll go talk to her, can you look after Modeus?” you ask, and Judgement nods. You get out of bed, quickly grabbing something to make yourself decent as you leave the room. </p><p>Deciding to head straight to Modeus' room, you're rewarded by the sight of Azazel sitting cross-legged on the bed. She is fully clothed in her pure-white pyjamas, and looks prepared to get ready for the day. </p><p>“Morning,” you greet, sleep still pecking at the corners of your mind. </p><p>She flashes you a small smile, and light wave. “Did Modeus wake you?” she asks, and you feel a pit in your stomach. </p><p>“Yeah, is what she said true?” you ask softly, making your way to the bed. Azazel lies down, patting the space beside her. It's hardly the best way of having a serious conversation, but if this is how she wants to talk, then what the hell. In no time, you're lying in bed beside her. She turns to her side to look you in the eye, and you can't help but wrap an arm around her. She doesn't protest, leaning into you. </p><p>“I have to leave,” she all but whispers, and you give her a comforting rub. </p><p>“Why?” you ask. </p><p>She is silent, and you don't mind waiting for however long she needs. Eventually, she takes a noticeably deep breath. “My report is finished, and I've been given a date to turn it in. I'm heading back to heaven,” she states, her tone belying no emotion. That doesn't matter, the way she suddenly cuddles into you tells you all you need to know. </p><p>“There's no alternative then?” you ask, though you're certain she'd have already said if that were the case. </p><p>“Not without becoming fallen. I honestly adore all of you, but I can't do that,” she admits. Gently, you run a hand through her hair, and make soft soothing noises. No-one in the house would ask her to do such a thing you're sure. </p><p>“When are you due back?” you ask after a time. </p><p>“Tomorrow morning,” she reveals. </p><p>“That's not a lot of time,” you note aloud, before sighing. “Well, you know what this means right?” you ask, forcing a smile. She shakes her head. “We need to throw a party!”</p><p>Azazel is silent, before giggling. “That sounds lovely.”</p><p>The day passes all too fast, and the daylight quickly begins to fade in favour of darkness. The living room is filled with hard rock music, courtesy of Zdrada. Said demon is currently aggressively hugging Azazel, who is simply stunned into keeping quiet. </p><p>“Idiot! Stupid idiot! What's so good about them bitches up there!?” Zdrada yells at the angel in her arms, and your curious as to what has got into her. </p><p>“She doesn't take abandonment well.” Malina says from beside you, the bottle of vodka she holds damn near empty. “Also she drank most of my good stuff.”</p><p>You can't help but chuckle. “I'll get you more,” you promise, earning a shrug. Frankly, you're mostly glad she's not playing on her phone during this farewell. </p><p>“Zdrada dear, Azazel has other things to do you know,” Pandemonica begins, her hand on Zdrada's shoulder. </p><p>“So? This is my last chance to say this shit!” Zdrada protests, though her face quickly contorts into a masochistic grin. “R-right. Sorry,” she quickly apologizes, and her embrace is finally broken. Azazel quickly waves away the apology, all the while slowly moving away from her. </p><p>She doesn't get far, as she's soon wrapped in Justice's arms. “How's our favourite angel enjoying her night?” she asks, noticeably pushing her breasts against Azazel's head. You can't help but smirk at her face turning pure crimson, any more stimulation, and you're sure blood will spurt from her nose. </p><p>“G-good, great, f-fantastic,” Azazel begins to babble. She doesn't stop anytime soon, and Justice takes obvious joy in teasing the innocent angel. </p><p>Leaving Justice to her own take on farewell, you examine the room. Pandemonica still teases Zdrada, and Malina has long since left, no doubt to find more alcohol. Then, your eyes land on Lucifer. Despite the overall jovial mood, Lucifer seems to have spent most of the evening watching from the corner of the room. Deciding to give her a nudge in the right direction, you approach her. </p><p>You swear the room actually grows colder as you approach, and she shoots you a sharp look. “Everything alright?” you ask carefully. </p><p>“Of course dear, why wouldn't it be?” Lucifer asks, not looking the least bit amused. </p><p>“Um, it's just you've spent most of this evening over here, and it is Azazel's last night.”</p><p>A sigh escapes her. “I highly doubt that,” she says. When you do not respond, she decides to elaborate. “I've checked over her work, it's quite impressive. Too impressive, I'm willing to wager a dozen souls they send her back for further research.”</p><p>For the first time today, a sense of hope flow through you, even if Lucifer's words are merely hollow platitudes. “That would be nice,” you admit with a nod. “Wait, then why are you,” you stop yourself, and gesture wildly. </p><p>“By myself? Shooting you a look? You really don't know?” she asks, and you shake your head. “You never made pancakes this morning.”</p><p>You can't help but chuckle at her childish response to an honest mistake. Still, you promise to make double tomorrow, and the pair of you join Azazel's party. </p><p>It would seem Justice finally let Azazel go, as she is currently on the floor. All three of Cerberus' bodies pinning her down to cuddle her unceremoniously. It would be quite cute, if Azazel wasn't clearly struggling to breathe. Lucifer and yourself easily pull the triple demon from her, and she shakily gets to her feet. </p><p>“I didn't realize everyone could be, so, well, touchy,” Azazel notes. </p><p>“Oh? Perhaps you need more time to add this to your report then?” you suggest with a non-too subtle wink. </p><p>Sheepishly, Azazel rubs the back of her head, avoiding eye-contact. “I would, but truthfully I've already begged for a dozen extensions before now,” she confesses. </p><p>“Well, the night's still young. Let's enjoy it for what it is. Azazel, would you like to share some wine with me?” Lucifer asks, purposefully steering the conversation elsewhere.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Azazel asks, earning a nod from Lucifer. Waving you away, Lucifer leads Azazel off to the kitchen. You're confident Lucifer won't do anything untoward to the angel, and so decide to sit on your usual sofa. Closing your eyes, you allow the rock music to wash over you, and you simply enjoy your own company. </p><p>Thoughts of never seeing the delightfully curious angel again pop to the forefront of your mind annoyingly often, despite Lucifer's assumption it won't be permanent. Sure, Azazel isn't the most involved in your life, but her presence is always appreciated. Hell, she was a rock during November...</p><p>Your thoughts are quickly dispelled, as a weight is deposited into your lap. Naturally, you open your eyes. Unceremoniously dumped across you, is none other than Azazel. </p><p>“She wanted to talk to you,” Judgement says, evidently the one to put the angel on you in the first place. </p><p>“Thanks?” you respond, and Judgement walks away. Your focus fixes onto Azazel, who you help to steady on you. Your hand rests against her back, and she drapes an arm around your neck. “What's up?”</p><p>“You're so good to us!” Azazel practically yells, causing you to wince. Her eyes are noticeably droopy, and you think you know why. </p><p>“How much did you drink?” you ask. It can't have been that much, she wasn't gone for that long after all. That, or you were lost in thought for longer than you realize.</p><p>“J-just one glass, I'm all warm now,” she reveals, her head nuzzling into you. “I'm going to miss you, and Modeus, and Lucy, and Justice...” she keeps going, listing everyone in the house, much to your amusement. </p><p>“Were' all going to miss you too,” you admit, earning a sniffle from her. “Come on, I think you should probably call it a night,” you say, easily keeping her scooped in your arms as you get to your feet. It's a little surprising that she doesn't protest, and you take the tired angel to her room. </p><p>As always it's unlocked, and you enter with no fuss. Wasting no time, you walk to her bed, and deposit her light frame atop of it. While not exactly dressed for bed, you nonetheless wrap her cover over her. Hopefully, if she gets too hot in the night she can sort herself out. Job done, you turn to leave.</p><p>“You're not staying?” Azazel asks quietly, prompting you to face her again. </p><p>“Do you want me to?” you ask in turn. Usually, she sleeps alone, or sneaks off to Modeus' room. </p><p>“It's my last night, and I want you to sleep with me for once,” she declares. Surprisingly, she looks rather serious, and it's true you've never spent a whole night with her. </p><p>You shrug, not minding in the least in theory. “Alright,” you reply, getting into bed beside her. Were it Modeus, or Cerberus she would already have pounced on you, stripping you of your clothes. Azazel has no interest in that though, and instead places her head on your chest. Instinctively, you wrap your arms around her, holding her as close as you can. </p><p>In no time at all, the pair of you slip into peaceful slumber, passing the night away in each-other's warm embrace.</p><p>- - - </p><p>The morning comes far too quickly, and Azazel's squirming awakens you. Your eyes shoot open, and you're greeted with the sight of a rather unkempt Azazel. Her usually neat hair is a mess, and her eyes struggle to remain open. </p><p>“Morning,” you greet; the rare sight almost enough to make you forget just what is happening today. </p><p>“Morning,” she groggily replies, stretching her arms to the sky. It must have been warm in your embrace, as her clothes cling to her skin, darkened around her armpits in particular from her sweat. “I think I need a shower,” she admits with a yawn, getting out of bed.</p><p>Deciding to do the same, you also get out of bed. “I'll let you get yourself ready,” you announce, walking by her side to the door. She flashes a brief smile as you part in the hallway, her heading to the shared shower, while you head to your room. </p><p>After your own shower, you get dressed. Next, you join the rest of the girls, who are already assembled by the front door. You're greeted with a chorus of generic greetings, and you stand beside Lucifer as you await the woman of the hour. It is only minutes, when Azazel walks past the group. She looks as she always does, the only difference being her blank expression, and binder held under her arm. </p><p>“Well, this is it,” Azazel states, forcing a smile as she faces the group. </p><p>“You'll be fine dear, no reason you can't write,” Lucifer assures; though it's hard to hear her over Modeus' sudden, and constant sobs. </p><p>“I'll be sure to do that,” she responds with a nod. Not a second later, a beam of light shines from the sky only a few paces from the departing angel. Taking a deep breath, she offers a final wave before stepping into the light. Feathery wings appear from her back, and her halo glows intensely bright as she gradually ascends the beam of light. </p><p>Far quicker than you would have liked, she is gone. The mood seems to instantly sour, and everyone is silent. Even Modeus' crying has ceased. </p><p>“She's really gone?” Zdrada is the first to break the silence, struggling to fish a cigarette from its carton. </p><p>“It would seem so,” Pandemonica confirms. </p><p>One by one, the girls disperse. They all go their separate ways, and you simply remain staring at the sky. You remember your prior conversation with Lucifer, and quietly pray she was right. Something brushes against your hand, pulling you back to reality. Modeus is trying to grab your hand, and you allow her the comfort. </p><p>Without words, you allow Modeus to lead you inside, and you spend the day comforting the pining demon, going so far as to marathon half-a-dozen romcoms with little in the way of breaks; eventually falling asleep with the heartbroken demon in your arms...</p><p>- - -</p><p>A week passes, and your demon girls have more or less accepted the lack of Azazel in their lives. Modeus still clings to you more than she used to, but you don't mind in the least. Today is no different from most, as you finish serving the final pancake to Lucifer. </p><p>She delicately picks a piece off with her fork, and examines it for a moment. “Still so very thin,” she notes, devouring the delicious treat. </p><p>You're about to retort, when the doorbell rings. Both of you turn in unison to look in the direction of the front door. </p><p>“Are we due any parcels?” Lucifer asks, and you quickly shake your head. </p><p>Only one real way to find out who it is, you walk to the door. Quickly running a hand through your hair, you decide you're presentable, and open the door. </p><p>Standing there with the biggest grin you've ever seen is Azazel. “Good morning!” she greets merrily. </p><p>“Oh good, you're back,” Lucifer notes, though she cannot disguise the joy lacing her tone. “As I predicted.”</p><p>You, however have no words. No, you simply take a step forward, and crush the loveable angel in the tightest hug you can muster. </p><p>“Dear, I do believe she still needs to breathe,” Lucifer warns with amusement, and you let go of Azazel. “So, what is the subject of your new project?”</p><p>“How did you know?” Azazel asks with a gasp, before shaking her head. “Never-mind. Mica, and the other angels enjoyed my report so much, they tasked me with another,” she begins, unable to contain her excitement. “I'm to remain with you all until at least one of you is with child!” she announces, practically salivating at the thought. That sentence alone is enough to send a chill up your spine, and you quickly look over your shoulder. Mercifully, Modeus hasn't suddenly appeared, and you breathe a sigh of relief. </p><p>A hand rests upon your shoulder, giving you a teasing squeeze. “Looks like we have some work to do then,” Lucifer purrs. You've no chance to respond as she drags you back inside the house. Azazel follows, already scribbling notes as fast as she can manage. </p><p>You can only wonder how the girls will react to Azazel's new fixation...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>